


Pamper and Preen

by Avengers_Whore



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Precious Peter Parker, Temporary Character Death, fuck beck lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 03:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avengers_Whore/pseuds/Avengers_Whore
Summary: The older brunet had become addicted to everything about his betrothed since the moment he met him when he was just a newborn pup. Even at 8, he’d known this omega was it for him.And here they were, 15 years later. Peter could hardly believe how lucky he was.-Feel free to leave new ideas for stories in the comments! I need all the inspiration I can get!





	Pamper and Preen

“You’re quite light on your feet, Your Highness,” Peter purred, a smile playing on his pretty face as he looked up at the alpha he was dancing with. The ballroom was filled to the brim with happy, merrymaking people, couples dancing around them as they swirled to the music played by the band. There were plenty of beautiful people in the room but the omega had his sights set on Tony.

The prince had a warm smile on his face as he gazed down at the teen, his brown eyes soft as he twirled the omega around. The man was dressed to the nines in a fine-pressed suit, the royal crest emblazoned over his heart. Suitable for the man next-in-line to be king.

“Believe me, I’m nothing when compared to you,” Tony murmured, leaning down to press his nose to Peter’s cheek. He inhaled subtly and took in the boy’s honey scent, sweet and pleasing. The older brunet had become addicted to everything about his betrothed since the moment he met him when he was just a newborn pup. Even at 8, he’d known this omega was it for him.

And here they were, 15 years later. Peter could hardly believe how lucky he was. He didn’t care about the luxuries, the wealth, the titles. He didn’t care that he would be marrying the Heir Prince Anthony Stark. All he cared about was how much he loved his alpha and how much his alpha loved him in return.

The omega felt a pain in his abdomen and he gasped softly, letting go of Tony’s hand to press it against the pain. Tony was immediately concerned, whispering comforts into his ear as he rubbed his back. The words and music slowly faded to nothing and all he heard was his own gasps and yelps of pain.

The ballroom around him melted and he was met with the familiar walls of the king’s study came into focus. He cried out as another sharp pain struck through his torso, caused by the harsh toe of a boot. The teen turned his head and stared up into angry, cold blue eyes. Reality came crashing back down on him.

Tony was gone. Had been for 4 years now, ever since this man had come in the night and killed his betrothed, stealing the throne for himself. Right before the coronation, before the wedding.

A hand tangled into his hair and yanked up sharply, making a whine tear itself out of the omega’s throat. Tears welled up in his eyes and immediately fell over to fall down his cheeks. He stared up at Beck, the scent of fear and distress permeating around them.

“You’ll give in eventually Peter,” the alpha murmured, his other hand reaching out to gently stroke the teen’s face. The small brunet flinched away as much as he could with the hold on his hair. Beck scowled. “Once you realize submitting means I won’t hurt you anymore, you’ll give in.”

“Go to hell,” Peter spit bravely, gathering up all his courage as he spit in the man’s face. Beck snarled and threw Peter across the room, the boy landing heavily with a thud.

“Get out of my sight!”

The omega scrambled to his feet as fast as he could and fled the room, limping his way towards his chambers. The halls were quiet despite the fact that it was bustling with maids and servants alike. Once upon a time, they’d all chatted and giggled and greeted Peter and Tony like friends and family.

Now they were scared into silence and obedience, afraid to be executed on a whim.

Peter entered his room and closed the door firmly behind him, locking it. He limped over to his bed and laid down with a wince, breathing out a shuddering sigh. He wrapped his arms around one of his pillows and curled around it. It wasn’t a nest - he hadn’t built a nest since before Tony died.

The royal physician called it ‘bond depression’ which was the result of losing a soon-to-be bondmate. He ate less, he slept less, and he wouldn’t nest no matter how many blankets and pillows he was given.

Somewhere in the back of his head he knew they were right but he still wanted to call bullshit. He sighed once more and curled tighter around the pillow, slowly but surely falling into a doze.

-

The room was warm and comfortable, filled with the scent of happy omega and content alpha. A soft purr rumbled from Peter’s throat and he curled closer to his alpha’s side. The alpha rumbled and wrapped an arm around the young teen, opening his eyes to gaze down at him. The younger brunet trilled softly in his sleep and moved even closer, pressing his nose into his neck.

Tony smiled softly and tightened his hold on the boy before closing his eyes again. He’d barely relaxed before he shot up, his nostrils flaring wildly and his eyes shooting red. A low snarl made it’s way from his throat, startling Peter awake with a whimper. The omega clutched the blankets and curled into his alpha, eyes wide.

“Get up,” the alpha murmured as he got out of bed, muscles tensed up. The omega got up and pulled on a robe, tying it tightly. He stayed back near the wall by the bed while Tony grabbed his bracelets, the ones that transformed into his repulsor gauntlets. Just as he got them on, the door burst open and Peter squeaked, ducking behind the dressing screen.

There were low murmurs and growls and snarls he couldn’t make out before suddenly it was a full on fight in the middle of the bedroom. Peter peeked out and his eyes widened when he saw the other alpha in the room fighting his soon-to-be mate. Fighting the prince of their nation.

He flinched as Tony went down, the alpha snarling with his teeth bared in a threat. The other alpha paid no mind to the obvious warning, instead lifting the prince up and hauling him across the room towards the windows. Peter froze when he realized what was going to happen - he wanted to help, wanted to stop it, but his legs wouldn’t work.

The shattering of the window was all he heard and then-

Peter gasped and shot up from his bed, feeling warm and covered in sweat. He sucked in breath after breath, trying to calm himself down as he looked around his bedroom. It was still dark out, even the light of the moon being blocked by the thick canopy of clouds overhead. He slowly calmed down and ran a hand through his curls.

He froze when he heard the click of the lock on his door and the turn of the knob. He was immediately out of bed and scrambling for anything to use as a weapon. Before he could find anything, the door had opened and the smell of unfamiliar beta filled the room. He turned and looked into the eyes of a redheaded woman.

The beta woman looked just as shocked to see him as he was to see her. She blinked a couple of times before schooling her features and taking a few steps inside.

“Are you the Parker boy?” Peter gave a short nod, his muscles tensed up in case he needed to flee. The redhead nodded and brought her wrist to her face. “I found the kid, what do you want me to do?”

The omega’s brow furrowed as she spoke, confused on who she was talking to. There was a whole group in the palace? Were they here for Beck? The beta must’ve gotten the answer she wanted because she beckoned for him to follow after her. He hesitated a moment before grabbing a robe and following her, his limp still apparent.

“Are you injured?”

“Daily beatings will do that,” he muttered crossly, tying the robe around his waist. Green eyes looked back at him but instead of the irritation at the sass he was expecting, he saw amusement.

“Those days are over, Your Highness,” the woman responded. She led him down the hall towards the throne room, pushing open the grand doors with little hesitation. Peter gasped at the sight of all the blood on the floor, covering his mouth and looking away. He couldn’t stand the sight of blood anymore.

He was gently guided around the mess and led towards the pair of thrones. All he could see were black, polished boots, one crossed over the other in a display of casual relaxation. The scent of blood was thick in the air but behind it-

No. Impossible.

“Peter.” But there he was.

“_Tony_,” the omega sobbed, covering his face as tears streamed down his face. Thick arms wrapped around him and pulled him right into a familiar broad chest. He was immediately surrounded by the scent of cinnamon and soldering iron and let himself relax.

“I’m right here,” the alpha rumbled, nuzzling the side of the teen’s head. “My omega, I’m here.”

“I thought you were dead,” Peter gasped, pulling back slightly to look up at him. “I-I saw him, he threw you out of the window!”

“The rose bushes were a pretty soft landing compared to the ground,” Tony murmured with a smile. He cupped Peter’s face and gently brushed the tears away with his thumbs, his eyes flickering over every part of the younger brunet’s face. “My love, you are so beautiful.”

Peter’s cheeks flushed a pretty pink at the compliment and he purred, getting up on his toes to press a quick kiss to his betrothed’s lips. The alpha growled softly and deepened the kiss, moving one of his hands to tangle in the omega’s curls. The younger’s breath hitched softly.

“Your Highnesses,” the beta woman interrupted, clearing her throat pointedly. “I don’t think now is the time to get… reacquainted.”

“Natasha’s right, Stark. Sun’s startin’ to rise, you need to be ready to pick up all the pieces,” a blond alpha said, his arms crossed over his broad chest. Tony sighed softly and pressed his nose into Peter’s temple before pulling away.

“Tell all of the staff I’ve returned, have them put new sheets in our bedchambers and burn the old ones,” the prince murmured, smiling softly. “Have them burn some sage as well, hm? I want that room clear of that bastard before I take you apart in it.”

Peter whined softly and nodded his head, his knees weakening slightly at his alpha’s words. He turned and left the room with only one glance back at him.

-

“My King,” Peter gasped, his back arching off of the bed. He was naked against the silk sheets, skin flushed and shiny from the warmth of his heat. His thighs were drenched and sticky with his own slick, the sweet, honey scent filling the bedchamber and driving his alpha crazy.

“My Queen,” Tony rumbled in return, his usually-brown eyes tinted red as he looked over his mate’s body. He was shirtless but he still had his pants on, which drove the younger crazy. He wanted nothing more than to feel his alpha’s bare skin against his own. Longed for it.

“Please, alpha, please take me,” the younger whimpered, spreading his legs obscenely wide to show off his opening. “Breed me full of your pups, your heirs!”

“You sinful creature,” the alpha growled, lunging at the smaller’s neck and biting his neck. He got a sharp squeal as his teeth teased the omega’s bonding gland, untouched thus far. It was slightly swollen and begging for an alpha’s bite.

Tony pulled back and shucked off his pants, leaving himself bare for his omega. He moved between Peter’s legs and took his cock in hand, rubbing it over his lover’s slit. Peter keened loudly and pushed his hips down against his mate.

The alpha growled softly and thrust in with no hesitation, swearing softly at the tight, wet heat that surrounded him. He stilled his hips for a moment and gave his mate a moment to get used to the intrusion. Peter was panting softly and whining, squeezing down on his alpha’s cock as he adjusted.

The omega started purring and pressed a hand to his lower belly, pressing down where he could feel the thick cock inside of him. Tony swore again at the sight and his hips bucked before he could stop himself. Peter moaned and spread his legs even wider if it were possible.

“Come on, alpha, please,” he whined, arching his back again.

“You want me to give it to you? Hard, rough, fast?”

“Yes,” Peter whimpered, reaching up for his alpha. He wrapped his arms around the older man’s shoulders and tugged him down so they were flush together. Tony growled and started to fuck into his mate, setting a harsh pace that would more than likely leave Peter’s hips sore and bruised.

-

Peter leaned against the balcony railing, a robe tied loosely around his body. He was looking up at the stars and humming quietly under his breath, bare feet twisting and twirling.

“What’s on your mind?” Tony asked softly, coming up behind the omega and wrapping his arms around him. Peter purred and leaned back in his mate’s hold.

“Never thought I’d get this,” the younger murmured, turning his head and pressing a kiss against the alpha’s jaw. The older rumbled happily deep in his chest, sending vibrations through the younger brunet’s body.

“Well we do. This and so much more,” the alpha told him, moving a hand to rest on their unborn pup. Peter was only around three months along and was just beginning to show now. Tony had loved looking at him before but now that he was with pup… the alpha was lucky to get through the day without jumping his mate.

“My King,” the omega purred.

“My Queen,” the alpha rumbled back.


End file.
